


Tunnel Vision

by samslostshoe



Series: Grimmons Angst [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, ah here have some very short angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif got run over by a jeep. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [my tumblr](http://milesmoony.tumblr.com/)

"Shit, are you bleeding?!" Simmons asked. It was kind of a dumb question. After all, Grif had just been run over by a jeep.

"A little bit," Grif said. That was the understatement of the century. He was bleeding more than he thought was possible.

"Where does it hurt?" Simmons asked, running his hands over Grif’s broken armor, pulling pieces of it off. Another dumb question.

"Kind of…everywhere," Grif explained. He was dying, he could feel it. "I don’t think…I’m making it," he said hesitantly. "Think this is it."

His vision was going sort of black around the edges. The only thing he was focused on was Simmons’s helmet. Maroon. A nice armor color, actually. He’d never said so.

"Sarge!" Simmons called, voice cracking with desperation. "SARGE!" Grif smirked. Like Sarge would do anything. Sarge hated him, everyone knew that. Even the damn blues knew that.

Through his tunnel vision, he saw Sarge approaching, bending to talk to Simmons. Grif was having difficulty understanding the words, but he could hear the worry and panic in Simmons’s voice. Good old Simmons. It was a pity Grif had never told him everything he should have. More than just how nice his armor was.

Oh well.


End file.
